Study Partners
by ThroughTheTrapdoor
Summary: Hermione finally manages to talk Ron into doing some schoolwork. But she should have known that, when it comes to Ron, it's never "just studying." Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't actually own Harry Potter, I just like pretending. **Warning**: This story is quite smutty, so if you're feeling prudish, come back later. **Also**, this is the first installment of a two-part story, so be looking for the second part very soon, which will be in Ron's POV. ;)

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat together in the boys' dorm on Ron's bed. It was a Sunday afternoon and, after much persuading, Hermione had finally managed to talk Ron into doing some schoolwork with her. She knew that he hadn't even started their Transfiguration paper that was due the next day. He'd tried talking her into going outside to fly around the quidditch pitch with Harry and the rest of their dorm mates but, after looking longingly out the window and sighing for a few minutes, he'd finally settled into his work.

Hermione had finished her paper a few days ago, but went over it now, as well as a few of her other assignments, and made a few changes every now and then. After about an hour, though, she looked over to see that Ron was still working on his paper, frowning in concentration, and she didn't feel like pretending to work any longer. So, instead, she sat there and watched as Ron wrote furiously. She was surprised at how focused he was; he didn't even seem to notice that she had finished, or that she was now staring at him in disbelief. This just wasn't like him.

After a few more minutes of writing, Ron finally stopped and stared at his parchment. He dropped his quill on the table beside his bed and flexed his hand. "Blimey," he said, finally looking up at Hermione. "Since when does that happen?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Since you actually started trying." He made a face at her and she smiled. "Do you want me to look over it?" she asked.

"Only if you promise not to hang me by my thumbs in the dungeon if it isn't perfect," he joked.

"Ha ha," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and grabbing the parchment from his lap, "very funny."

"Although," Ron continued, scooting a little closer to her on the bed, "I might be open to other forms of punishment."

Hermione blushed and looked away from his crooked grin that was giving her butterflies. Trying to seem unaffected, she said, "Calm down, Ronald, I haven't even read it yet."

He chuckled, and she looked down at the parchment and read over his essay. She looked up at him a few minutes later, smiling.

"This is **good**, Ron."

"Always the tone of surprise," he replied, sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Ron, really. This is great!" she said, placing her hand on his knee next to her. "Admittedly, there are a few places where you could have elaborated on the subject a bit further; but overall, I'm really impressed."

He looked at her for a moment, like he was trying to see if she was lying. She gazed back at him, still smiling and, after a second, he gave her a smile of his own. "Really?" he asked, his smile widening.

Hermione didn't know exactly what it was- watching him fly through his paper, so concentrated on his work, or the proud (and slightly smug) smile that he gave her now- but she suddenly found herself wanting Ron very much.

Without a second thought, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ron's, hard, throwing her arms around his neck. She felt him freeze for a moment in surprise, but he quickly made up for it. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly to him. Without breaking their kiss, Hermione crawled into Ron's lap, straddling him.

"Blimey," Ron said, pulling away from her slightly to give her a surprised look. "Maybe we should study together more often," he quipped.

Hermione chuckled. Feeling uncharacteristically bold, she gave him a coy smile and said, "Maybe we should. You'll find I have many ways of rewarding hard work."

With a groan, Ron flicked the curtains shut around his bed and muttered a quick silencing charm before almost violently bringing his lips back to hers. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him with a low moan. His tongue invaded her mouth and she tangled her fingers in his hair, the area between her thighs beginning to ache familiarly. Hermione rocked her hips against Ron's growing hardness and captured his tongue between her lips, sucking on it in rhythm with her strokes, making him groan longingly.

Suddenly, with a speed that made her dizzy, Ron rolled over so that she was caught between him and the mattress. He moved his mouth down to her neck and nibbled on the tender flesh there. Hermione sighed in approval as Ron's hands snaked beneath her shirt and teased her breasts through the fabric of her bra. He then removed her shirt entirely and Hermione took his off as well, trailing her fingers over his smooth, yet firm, torso. Ron leaned down and dragged his mouth across her collarbone as he removed her bra. His deft fingers made their way to her nipples, flicking and teasing them until the dull ache shot from between her thighs up into her throat.

"Ron," she choked out, digging her nails into his shoulders. She was finding it hard to breathe.

He brought his mouth back down to hers and kissed her feverishly. As they kissed, they worked at removing the rest of their clothes. Hermione nibbled on Ron's bottom lip and he gave a low growl. He trailed his fingertips across her nipples, and down her body, making her shudder. He hesitated as his fingers reached her middle, circling around her ever so lightly. Hermione hissed in longing. Ron looked down at her and smirked, and she knew that he was teasing her. He wanted to hear her say that she wanted him, that she couldn't take it anymore. Which was true, of course, but she hated giving in. She always did, though, in the end; she could never hold out against him.

Ron applied a bit more pressure with his fingers as he continued to trace patterns against her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ron, please," she breathed, squirming with unsatisfied longing. "Please." It was all she could manage to say.

Ron smiled beautifully down at her, knowing he'd won yet again. "Gladly, love," he said, innocently, making Hermione roll her eyes and stare up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers pull away. She was just about to complain when she felt his tongue make one long stroke against her.

"_Oh_," she breathed, in shock, before crying out in pleasure. They'd never done this before, and she knew instantly that, as much as she enjoyed Ron's fingers against her, they couldn't compare with his mouth. He kissed her folds gently, sucking and licking in just the right way. She arched her back against the bed and whimpered, her middle throbbing furiously. She reached down and tugged on Ron's hair as he continued flicking his tongue against her, teasing her until she hurt. She felt like she was going out of her mind with need. Then, before she knew what was happening, Ron slipped his tongue _inside_ her and any grip on sanity she had been clinging to shattered violently.

"Oh, Ron!" she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. His tongue squirmed around inside of her and she gasped at the sensation. She was already so close to release, but she tried desperately to hold on as she instinctively rocked her hips toward him.

Ron trailed his fingernails up and down the sides of Hermione's waist as he began gently sucking on her nerve, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The pressure built against her middle and she felt like she was on fire. She clutched at the sheets in a frenzy, trying to hold on.

"Oh, god, yes, Ron!" she whimpered. "Just like that. I... I..." But Hermione couldn't finish. She couldn't think straight, and she didn't even know what she was trying to say. All she knew was that she was there. The pressure that had been building suddenly broke and sent waves of warm, intense... _shocking_ pleasure through her entire body. She cried out so loudly that the sound rang in her ears. Her legs tensed around Ron's head, holding him in place as she feverishly rocked her hips against him. She was almost sobbing, it felt so good; she was blinded by a bright light and she felt like she was imploding. She continued to grind her pelvis as she slowly came down, shaking, until she finally laid back, limp and gasping.

...And yet, despite all that she had just experienced, Hermione realized that she wasn't quite done; she was surprised to find that she still ached. She knew then that she wouldn't be fully satisfied until she felt Ron pumping inside her, steaming and hard.

Ron snaked up her body and stared down at her, his eyes wide.

"Fucking hell," he said. "I always knew you were good, Mione, but you even _taste_ sweet."

She could feel herself turning red, but she smiled back up at him. She took his face in her hands and said, still gasping lightly, "What you just did... Do you really... think you're gonna get away... with that?"

Ron gazed down at her, and gave her that crooked smile that he knew she could never resist. "God, I hope not."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, okay, then! Hahah. I hope you guys liked this. :) I don't have a whole lot to say other than to watch out for the sequel to this story that I'll be posting very soon. That one will be from Ron's POV, and it'll be his turn to... be rewarded. ;)

As always, read and _**REVIEW!**_ A little hint: the second part will be up **a lot** sooner if I get a review. Two or three would be life-changing. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: By now, we all know that I don't own Harry Potter. **Warning**: Quite smutty content. Proceed with caution. ;)

* * *

Ron crawled up Hermione's body to look into her eyes. He could feel that his own were wide in amazement; he'd never done that to anyone, and he hadn't really known what to expect. He was surprised to find that he hadn't been able to get enough of Hermione. She tasted so _good_. Paired with all of the amazing, sexy sounds she made and the dark haze of lust that he could now see clearly in her eyes... well, Ron had never been so turned on in his life.

"Fucking hell," he said, looking down at Hermione in amazement. "I always knew you were good, Mione, but you even _taste_ sweet."

He watched as her face turned red, and she smiled beautifully. She was still breathing heavily, and he swore, even those tiny little gasps were some of the sexiest things Ron had ever heard. She took his face in her hands and he suppressed a moan; he was so ridiculously horny that he felt like even the simplest touch would send him over the edge. "What you just did..." she said, pausing to take a shaky breath. "Do you really... think you're gonna get away... with that?"

Suddenly, what seemed like hundreds of images flashed through his mind of Hermione "getting back at him." Goosebumps formed on his skin as he got a chill. "God, I hope not," he said, smiling down at her.

And with that, Hermione seemed to lose it. She grabbed onto his neck and yanked his mouth down to hers. She didn't need to persuade him. He opened her mouth with his tongue and he kissed her greedily, exploring her entire mouth. She welcomed him and kissed him back, hard. She dragged her nails down his sides and he shivered at the sensation.

Suddenly, Hermione moved out from underneath Ron. He looked over at her in confusion and said, "What is it? Did I do something?"

Hermione shook her head and silently pressed her lips to his. He was still a little confused about what was going on, but he decided to just go with it. She pushed him roughly down on the bed and kissed him harder, taking his tongue and holding it in place with her teeth while she flicked the tip with her own. Ron groaned. Just when he thought he couldn't get any harder, she went and did something like that. She had to know that she was driving him crazy.

Hermione draped her naked body over his, and Ron could swear that there was no greater feeling. It hit him for about the hundredth time since they started dating- hell, even before then- that he would never want to be with anyone else. He couldn't. Hermione was it for him. And he had somehow gotten lucky enough to be it for her, as well.

Hermione moved her mouth to his neck and trailed her soft lips along the skin there, teasing it with her tongue and nibbling it tenderly.

"Mmm, Mione," he said, in approval. He loved it when she did that. She moved her mouth up to his ear then and her warm breath made him shudder with pleasure. She trailed her tongue along the outer rim of his ear before taking his earlobe in her mouth and sucking and nibbling on it. He groaned and squeezed her hips as he struggled not to take her right then. The need to bury himself deep inside her was growing in intensity with each passing second. He didn't know how much more he could take. He held himself back, though, as he reminded himself that it was up to Hermione to set the pace. He didn't want to rush her in any way. But, as she made a hot trail of kisses down the side of his neck, onto his chest, and down his stomach, he was not-so-slowly losing his grip on his self-control.

She looked up at him from just above his hardness and gave him a shy smile. _Bloody fucking hell_, he thought. With that one small look, the rest of the blood in his body seemed to flee to his groin. She had to know what she did to him.

"I'm gonna go slow, okay?" she said, still giving him that smile.

"Okay," he nodded, quickly. "Whatever you want, Hermione." _Just get to it_, he thought. He was almost in pain with anticipation.

She smirked at him, and looked down at his package. Slowly, _so_ slowly, she dragged her hands to his groin and gently massaged around the base of his erection. Ron laid back and closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure. She continued doing that for a minute before lightly trailing her fingertips up and down the length of his hardness. Ron opened his eyes and saw that she was still smirking at him. He knew she was teasing him as a way of pay-back. She knew how badly he needed more, just as he had known her need before. He was alright with that, though. Unlike Hermione, he never tried to resist her. He always gave in willingly to her demands.

"God, Hermione, please," he said, taking her hands and placing them firmly around him. She raised an eyebrow, but smiled all the same. "Please, don't hold back," he said, as he lied back down.

"Don't worry," she told him. "I won't."

Ron closed his eyes and waited to feel her fingers begin to work, but instead, she came down and took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of his shaft. He gasped in shock and pleasure. She pulled back a bit and ran her tongue all the way from the base to the tip, adding an extra flick of her tongue at the top, and it felt so good that he actually felt his erection jerk a bit. He took in a shaky breath and groaned loudly. A small smile touched Hermione's lips and she then took all of him into her mouth. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his fingers in her messy hair as she began to bob her head up and down on his shaft, sucking on him hard.

"Hmm, yes, Herm... ione," he struggled to choke out. "Just like that."

She went a bit faster, and Ron's brain almost stopped working. If he hadn't desperately wanted to be inside her, he would've come right then. Instead, he touched Hermione's shoulder and she looked up at him. Before she could say anything, he pulled her up under him and nestled between her legs.

"Fuck, Mione, I want you so bad," he said feverishly, burying his face into her neck. "Have you... have you done the spell today?" He struggled to think straight as he asked her if she'd performed the contraceptive charm. His erection was pulsing painfully with his need and he was just at her entrance; the heat came off of her in waves.

She nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Good," he said. And with that, Ron plunged himself deep inside of Hermione, making her cry out. "Shit, I'm sorry," he exclaimed, struggling to keep still. She was finally surrounding him, and she was so tight and warm and _good_. He was having a hard time thinking clearly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No! No," Hermione said, quickly, shaking her head. "Please, don't stop. Keep going. Please," she choked out, her eyes dark again with passion.

Ron didn't need much more assurance than that; she would've told him if he was hurting her. "Okay," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She opened her mouth to him and he moaned, burying himself in her slowly.

Hermione broke away from his mouth and her breathing hitched. "Oh, Ron," she whimpered, grabbing onto his shoulders. He groaned and thrust into her again, harder. He loved hearing her say his name like that.

"Mmm, Mione," he said, feeling like he was drowning. "Oh, God, you feel _so good_."

"You, too, Ron," Hermione choked, rolling her hips toward his as he thrust into her again and again. Ron leaned down to kiss her again, trailing his lips down to her collarbone and dragging his teeth along the tender skin there. Hermione scratched her nails down his arms and moaned, biting her lip. Ron grunted as he began thrusting into her faster and harder, and she caught up with his rhythm quickly, grinding her hips against him.

Hermione cried out loudly as Ron gave a particularly deep thrust, and he marveled at the sound. The headboard began thumping loudly against the wall, keeping the pace of his thrusts. He put his hands under the small of Hermione's back and drew her hips closer to him, allowing him to go even deeper. Hermione whimpered as the bed began to bump faster and louder against the wall. Ron grunted with the effort, but it was definitely worth it. He had lost all ability to think or speak clearly, and all he could say as he pounded into her was, "Oh, God... hmm... Mione, yes... so good..."

Hermione seemed to be having the same problem. "Ron! Oh... Ron, don't stop... Just like that, yes... Yes!"

Ron could feel that she was close; he could feel her muscles starting to clench around him, as if she didn't want him leaving her body. He began pumping into her as fast and hard as he could, feeling his own imminent release building up quickly inside of him.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione cried out loudly, digging her nails into his back. He moaned at the pleasurable pain. She clung to him and thrust her hips toward him wildly, letting him go deeper than he'd ever gone. It took only a few more deep strokes before she practically screamed in pleasure, coming hard against him. As soon as he felt her muscles flutter around him, he was done. He gave one last powerful thrust and came violently inside of her, burying his head in her neck and groaning loudly. He continued to thrust into her, riding out their release, reveling in the sound of Hermione's soft whimpers. Finally, exhausted and spent, he collapsed on top of her, and the two lay there, gasping and shaking together.

After a few minutes, their breathing finally evened out and their hearts stopped racing quite as fast. Ron rolled off of Hermione, but remained close to her, looking into her eyes. It was a minute before either of them spoke.

"...wow," Hermione said, first.

Ron continued to look at her as he said, "Good wow, or bad wow?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "I think you know that was a good wow. A _very_ good wow, in fact. Probably the best wow I've ever had," she finished, jokingly.

Ron chuckled and stared at her again. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"You're so beautiful, Mione," he said, taking in her flushed cheeks and her wild, slightly damp hair. He always loved the way she looked right after they made love. He thought she should look like this all the time; relaxed and happy.

"You're beautiful, too, you know," she told him, brushing back a damp lock of his hair. He felt his ears turn red, but she ignored it. "I love you so much, Ron," she said, seriously.

He looked into her eyes, and he saw that it was true; he couldn't deny the love that he saw there, no matter how hard he sometimes found it to believe. She was so perfect, and he couldn't understand _why _she loved him. But just knowing that she did was enough for him.

"I love you, too, Hermione," he said, sincerely. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest, and he thought that he might even like this part better than the actual sex. He loved just _being_ with Hermione, and being close to her. He loved the way she felt in his arms.

With these thoughts running through his head, Ron rested his cheek on top of his girlfriend's head and closed his eyes. It was only a matter of minutes before they were both asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, once again, I don't have a whole lot to say about this one. It pretty much speaks for itself, I think. Lol. ;) Let me know what you think about it, and if you have any ideas for a one-shot (or a story) that you would like me to do, PM me and I'll credit you. :)

As always, read and _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
